


Charlie's Collection

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark!Dan, Egobang - Freeform, Multi, Ninja Ship Party, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polygrumps, Septiplier - Freeform, ShipGrumps, avibang, flapbang, negabang, septibang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-28 03:38:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: This is a collection of fics and drabbles that I posted on my Tumblr yet never posted on here. Enjoy!





	1. Untitled Egobang Fic

“How do you feel about Arin?” Dani, the new intern, asked. Dan looked up from his phone and raised an eyebrow at the question. It was just him and Dani at the Grump Space, as everyone else went out to get some lunch while Dan insisted on staying behind with Dani, who was typing away at her laptop.

“What do you mean?” Dan questioned. Dani shrugged.

“I don’t know. Like, how do you feel about him? What’s your love towards him like?” Dan didn’t know how to answer. He’d gotten questions like this thousands of times by fans who believed that him and Arin’s friendship was something more, but he’d never answered them. Hell, he never even came to acknowledge them until a few months ago.

“I mean….Arin’s my best friend. I love him a fuck ton.” Dan told her. Dani nodded and continued typing at her computer.

Why had she even asked that question? What spurred her to start that? Dan shrugged and continued going through his phone.

When the gang had returned, Dani called Arin over and whispered something to him. Dan assumed it was about him by the way they glanced over at him. Arin’s cheeks were a dusty pink when he locked eyes with Dan.

“How do you feel about Dani?” Arin asked him while he was over his and Barry’s home a few weeks later. They were just sitting on the couch, watching tv, and Arin popped out with that question.

“Huh?”

“How do you feel about Dani, dude?” Arin asked again. Dan shrugged.

“I don’t know. She’s pretty cool. We share a nickname. That’s about it.” Dan told him.

“Do you think she’s pretty?”  Arin asked.

“Yeah, she’s pretty. Why do you ask?” Arin was quiet before he spoke.

“Just curious.” He turned back to the tv and said nothing else for the rest of the night. When he left, he gave Dan a weak goodbye and avoided the hug Dan tried to give.

Dani began dressing a little more provocatively around the office.Crop tops, short skirts, skin tight dresses that left very little to the imagination. Dan pretended he didn’t notice, but he had. Only because Dani seemed to only hang around Dan now. She’d hang with Barry and Kevin to help with editing and would even talk to Ross about pc games, but she seemed to only stay around Dan when she had free time. He didn’t mind, but he couldn’t help the suspicious feeling. He also couldn’t ignore the looks Arin would give whenever Dani came over.

“What are you doing later on tonight, Dan?” Dani asked him while they were sitting in the office. Arin and Kevin were still there, talking amongst themselves.

“Umm, I had plans with Arin tonight I believe.” Dan looked over at Arin, whose back was facing the two.

“Drop them and come out with me tonight.” Dani said with a smirk. She had leaned in closer to him.

“I don’t know, Dani.” Dani pouted. She was wearing bright red lipstick today. It shone brightly in contrast to her caramel skin, yet complimented her perfectly. Dan wasn’t shy to admit that she was very attractive.

But he felt that she wasn’t shy to throw it on him now.

“Just fucking come out. You and Arin always hang out together. Just hang out with me tonight.” Dani demanded. Arin looked over at them and locked eyes with Dan. Dan hoped Arin would come over and explain that he was going with him, but Arin turned back to his computer screen, a small frown forming on his lips.

“Look, I asked Arin and he said it was okay, so just fucking come out with me. It’ll be fun.” Dani pressed. Dan gave one last look to Arin before sighing.

“Alright fine.” Dani smiled.

“Great. We leave in twenty minutes.”Dani grabbed her phone and walked off. Dan watched her walk away.

They went to some club downtown. Dan didn’t know the name, didn’t bother to know it.

Dani introduced him to some friends. She kept using the term “boyfriend”, not even bothering to space out the two words. Dan hadn’t agreed to a relationship. He agreed to a night out.

“You have really nice hair.” One girl yelled into his ear over the music. She smelt of whiskey and bad decisions and Dan lightly pushed her away. “Don’t fucking touch me!” She screamed at him, hitting Dan with her bag.

“Calm down, Erin.” Dani yelled to her friend. “Sorry about her. She’s a fucking beast when she’s drunk.” Dan nodded and felt a hand on his thigh. It was Dani’s.

“Uh..” He stuttered out by the contact. Dani just smiled and raised her hand up higher. Dan stood up quickly. “I have to go.”

“What? But we just got here!” Dani argued. They had been there for two hours and all these girls had done was sit at a table and yell about how cute Dan was or how he had nice hair or how long him and Dani had been together.

“I’m tired.” Dan lied. “I’m gonna call Barry and have him pick me up.” Dani pouted again.

“Alright. Bye, see you at work tomorrow.” Dan walked away without saying goodbye.

He sat on the curb, waiting for Barry to drive up and take him away from this trashy club. A car had pulled up in front of him, the passenger door swinging open and almost hitting him in the face.

“Fuck!” He shouted, avoiding the door. He looked inside and saw Arin in the driver’s seat.

“Barry said to come pick you up.” He said dryly. He looked upset. Dan had no idea why, so he just climbed into the vehicle and slammed the door behind him.

The ride back to Dan’s place was silent. Arin didn’t even turn music on. They just sat in silence until they pulled up in front of Dan’s house.

“I texted you.” Arin said, breaking the silence. Dan looked at him.

“You did?” Dan searched for his phone, pulling it out of his front pocket. He pressed the power button, causing the screen to light up and there, right on the screen, were about 20 messages and 3 missed calls. All from Arin. “You did.” Dan said quietly.

“You didn’t tell me you were going out tonight.” Arin didn’t make eye contact with him, but his grip on the steering wheel tightened.

“I uhh…she….” Dan tried to think of a reason why, but he couldn’t find one. He didn’t tell Arin. He was at fault for this.

“I thought we had plans tonight. I thought you’d be polite and say no.” Arin didn’t sound angry. He sounded…disappointed.

“She said you were okay with it. So I just went.” Arin looked over to Dan, confused.

“Dani told you I was okay with you blowing me off like that? With you not telling me you’re going out and just fucking leaving me?” Arin’s voice was rising.

“I trust her enough to-” Dan began before Arin slammed his hands on the steering wheel and turned to Dan, tears forming in his eyes.

“You’ve known her for less than 3 months! You’ve known me for over 6 years! So you trust some newbie intern more than you trust me?!” Arin shouted. Dan froze. It’s been so long since he’d seen Arin like this.

“Arin I….I’m sorry.” Dan whispered.

“I don’t want to hear your fucking apology, Suzy!” Arin yelled at him. It was deadly silent in the car after that. Arin and Dan just stared at each other, too scared to speak.

Arin was first to break the silence.

“She knew him for 4 months. She knew me for over 15 years…..she trusted him more than she trusted me….then she loved him more than she loved me….” Arin spoke quietly, letting out a broken sob.

Fuck.

It’d been over a year since Suzy left him. Arin had been fucking destroyed when she left. Dan had stayed with him for over a month, making sure he was okay. It had been a rough month. One Arin nearly didn’t make it through.

“Arin…” Dan said. Arin looked up at him, tears in his eyes. “Stay with me and Barry tonight?” Dan asked him.

Arin sniffled and nodded his head. He unlocked the car doors and they both exited the car. Dan walked up to Arin, who was staring down at the ground. He took his hand, interlocking their fingers and they walked up to the door and inside the house.

Arin plopped onto the couch and Dan turned on the TV. It wasn’t too late at night, only 11 pm, so there were still some okay things on TV.

Dan sat beside Arin, who was staring down at his lap. Dan considered patting him on his back, but he wasn’t sure if Arin wanted to be touched.

“I…I fucking miss her so much, Dan.” Arin whispered. He leaned over onto Dan, laying his head on his shoulder. Dan put an arm around Arin and pulled him close.

“I know you do, Arin.” Dan whispered back. Arin turned and wrapped his arms around Dan, catching Dan off guard. Dan put his arms around Arin, slowly rubbing his back as Arin began to cry.

They stayed like that for at least an hour. They were laying on the couch, cuddled closely together. Arin had cried himself to sleep and was now laying on top of Dan, face pressed into his neck and snoring softly. Dan stroked his hair, staring up at the ceiling. His phone vibrated on the coffee table in front of the couch and his hand reached out to grab it. He looked at the screen and sighed. It was a text from Dani.

**Dani** : Sorry about tonight. Maybe we can try going out tomorrow night? Just the two of us this time?

Dan looked down at Arin and back at his phone screen. Arin moved, groaning in his sleep and tightening his arms around Dan. Dan smiled down at Arin, then back up at his screen.

**Dan** : I’ve got plans with Arin all day tomorrow.

**Dani** : You ALWAYS hang out with Arin. It’s almost like he’s your boyfriend or something.

He froze and reread the sentence. Arin his boyfriend. Arin….he did love Arin. Arin was his best friend and he loved him. But Arin wasn’t ready for dating.

**Dan** : It would not matter if he was or was not my boyfriend. Arin is my best friend.

**Dani** : I’m your friend too.

**Dan** : I’m hanging out with Arin tomorrow.  End of story. Good night.

Dan put his phone back on the table just as it vibrated again. He held Arin tighter and continued stroking his hair. His phone continued to vibrate. He’d deal with Dani in the morning.

Right now, he only cared about the man in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	2. Where I Left You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I love angst, and how I loved writing this.

“You don’t remember me at all, do you?” Dan says to Arin. Arin turns his head to look at him and shakes his head. Dan sighs sadly.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember, Dan. All I remember is Suzy and Ross.”

“I know.” Dan says quietly. Arin takes Dan’s hand in his own and squeezes it. They stare up at the stars. “They told me it’s best you don’t remember me. Told me I didn’t deserve to survive.”

“Huh?” Arin lifts himself up off the grass and turns to look at Dan, whose head is turned to the side. He’s looking off into the distance, at what, Arin doesn’t know. “What do you mean?” Dan doesn’t answer. “Dan, what are you talking about?” Arin shoves Dan’s arm, and Dan finally turns to him.

There are tears welling in his eyes, and he’s whimpering.

“Dan?”

“I just want you to remember me, Arin! I want you to remember us! What we had, who we were, what we were going to be….” Dan cries, sitting up and staring at Arin intensely. Arin stays quiet.

“We were in love, Arin….” Dan whispers, “We were in love, and then….then I fucked up everything.”

“Dan.”

“No, Arin. Enough talking. I’m taking you back to Suzy.” Dan gets up and begins his journey back to the car. He stops and looks back at Arin. He’s waiting for him to follow. Arin stands up and walks toward Dan. Once he’s beside him, Arin grabs his hand, but Dan shakes it off. They walk back to the car in silence, the only sound being the leaves crunching beneath their feet.

The car ride back to Suzy’s place is quiet too. No music, no humming, just the sound of the cars around them and Dan’s fingers nervously tapping on the steering wheel when they stop at red lights. When they finally arrive at Suzy’s, they don’t immediately get out the car. They sit there. Dan is leaning against the steering wheel, forehead resting on the rim, and Arin is watching him.

“I remember seeing you for the first time.” Arin whispers, breaking the silence. Dan lifts his head up slowly, turning to face Arin. His expression is blank. “I remember Ross showing me a video of some band….Ninja Sex Something?”

“Ninja Sex Party.” Dan says.

“Yeah. There was some guy bouncing around in a spandex suit in front of an obvious green screen and just singing about dicks. I asked Ross who he was and he looked at me and said, ‘That’s Danny Sexbang. He’s awesome, right?’ and I was speechless. Because it was such an awesome fucking name.” Dan chuckles quietly.

“I still have that email you sent me. Fucking printed it out and framed it,” Dan says with a smile. Then the smile is gone when he sees Arin’s confused expression. “You don’t remember that either, do you?” Arin shakes his head and Dan sighs.

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Dan gets out the car and walks over to the passenger side, opening Arin’s door. Arin gets out and opens his mouth to say something, but Dan stops him. “That’s…..that’s enough for tonight, Arin. I’ll call you when I get home.” They walk up to the door and knock on it. The door swings open and Suzy is standing there in her pajamas, hair mussed up and rubbing her eyes.

“Dan, Arin! I waited up for you guys. Did you have a fun night?”

“Yeah. I should get going. I have work in the morning,” Dan says, “Good night, guys.” Dan turns around and walks back to the car.

“What happened, Arin?” Suzy asks as they watch Dan drive away.

“I don’t know.” Suzy frowns.

“Come on, Arin. I’m really tired. I cleaned up the guest room for you, since you left it a mess the last time you stayed over ya goof.” Suzy playfully punches Arin’s arm, and Arin smiles at her. She was such a good friend to him. But then his mind goes back to Dan.

“Dan says he fucked up everything between me and him.” Arin says as they walk to the guest room. Suzy halts and her grip on Arin’s arm tightens. Then she releases it and they walk into the room.

“Arin…” She begins as she hands Arin his pajamas, “Dan…Dan continues to blame himself for what happened. What makes it worse is the people who are blaming him too. It’s been hard for us all….but with Dan….” Suzy trails off.

“With Dan?” Arin asks. Suzy shakes her head.

“Don’t worry, Arin. We’re here for you, Dan’s here for you. We’re adjusting to this, but with Dan it’s a bit harder. Considering the relationship you guys had.”

“He wants me to remember him….”

“We all do.” Suzy kisses Arin’s forehead and yawns. “Now I’m going to go to bed. Call me if you need anything, okay?” Arin nods, and Suzy leaves the room. Arin tries thinking of Dan, but all he can get is the fuzzy memory of him in that spandex suit. He feels guilty that he can’t remember more.

Dan doesn’t call him at all that night. Arin should know. He waited until 4 am for something, anything to verify that Dan had made it home safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	3. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, Avibang, the reason why I'm remotely relevant

Danny didn’t mean to fall for Dan. He really didn’t. But he couldn’t help himself. **  
**

He first noticed his feelings the night Dan went on a first date with some girl his friends set him up with. Danny tried to convince himself that he just wanted to fuck him, but when Dan came out in that damn sky blue skin tight tee, those fucking jeans that seemed to always hang off his hips and his hair….his fucking hair. Curls upon curls and he was giving him that damn smile again. With that sight, Danny realized that maybe he didn’t want to fuck Dan.

Who was he kidding, of course he wanted to fuck Dan. But he wanted to do more. He wanted to kiss him and hold his hand and tell him how beautiful he looked right now.

But Dan had to leave, or else he’d be late for his date.

The second time he noticed it was around the 5th time they had sex. Dan was laying on his chest and Danny was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought.

“You’re cute.” He heard Dan say. Danny looked down at Dan, who was giving him that damn smile, and his heart began to beat quicker. For once in his life, he was actually speechless. Dan giggled and leaned forward, kissing him softly, and Danny knew how deep he was.

Now here he was. Staring up at the ceiling in the bedroom he shared with Dan, Danny was thinking about how pretty Dan was and scrolling through all his pictures on Instagram, each one more charming than the last.

“Danny!” Dan’s voice rang out from the living room and Danny bolted out of bed, nearly slamming into the door. He pulled open the door and ran into the bedroom to greet Dan.

“Hey, Leigh.” Danny smiled. Dan grinned and held up two bags.

“I bought Chinese food!” Dan exclaimed with a bright smile.

“I see.” Danny was breathless at the sight of his smile, “What for?”

“I rarely see you anymore. All the dates and recording and late nights.” Dan shrugged.

“Well, we’ve got two different lives, Leigh,” Danny tells him.

“Well, I miss you in my life,” Dan blushed as he said it, and Danny blushed as well. “So, I decided that if I’m gonna have all these unsuccessful dates, I might as well have one good date night with my favorite clone.” Danny’s heart beat faster upon hearing the words ‘date night’.

“Ninja Brian?” Danny asked. Dan laughed and walked forward until he was standing in front of him.

“You, asshole.” Dan smirked, leaning forward to kiss him. Danny giggled nervously as Dan pulled away from him. “What’s so funny?”

“Date night. With me? Shouldn’t you be having date night with some hot girl who will make you feel like a man?” Danny pouted and Dan raised an eyebrow at him.

“Why would I want to feel like a man when I can hang with you and just feel loved?” Danny blushed. Dan felt loved around him. Danny had never heard someone say that they actually enjoyed his presence. And if they had, it was usually in the throes of passion. After that, either he’d leave or they’d kick him out.

“So Game Of Thrones and chinese food for date night?” Dan asked as he set the bags on the kitchen counter. Danny walked behind him and wrapped his arms around Dan’s chest, hugging him. “I’ll take that as a yes,” he said with a laugh.

“I love you.” Danny said. He pulled away when Dan sucked in a sharp breath. “Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” Dan said, turning around to face him, “Just never thought I’d hear the great Danny Sexbang tell me he loves me.” Danny scoffed.

“Pfft, as if I haven’t told people I love them.” Dan raised an eyebrow at his statement.

“Oh, have you? Then have you spent every morning watching them while they sleep and telling them how beautiful they are?” Dan questioned with a sly smirk. Danny blushed a deep red.

“You heard that?” Dan chuckled and kissed Danny’s forehead.

“Of course I did. I hear it every morning. You just think I’m sleeping.” Dan winked.

“Fuck you.”

“Maybe tomorrow. Tonight I just wanna cuddle and eat chinese food.” Dan poked Danny’s chest with a smile and Danny pulled him in for a kiss.

“Fine. But I at least want a handjob tonight,” Danny said.

“Not on your life.”

“That’s fair.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	4. Roller Rink Fic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septibang for the soul!

They had been trying to stay steady for ten minutes now. Dan would thrust his hips forward and Jack would brace himself on the wall, hands gripping the edge to make sure he wouldn’t bash his head into it again (yes again). Jack had also learned to not push back, considering he nearly caused Dan to fall flat on his ass (him falling on this hardwood floor on his bare ass would _not_ be good).

“Why did you think that was a good idea?” Jack gasped as Dan’s grip on his hips grew tighter, nails creating crescent moon shaped marks in his flesh. Dan groaned out of both pleasure and frustration, rolling forward on his skates and pushing Jack even further into the wall.

“It seemed good in theory, okay?” Dan’s voice was shaky. While this wasn’t his most comfortable sexual experience, he was still getting off on it. He had been able to convince Jack to wear that white button down and tie from the video, while Dan just had to wear his tear-away pants and Sexbang tee. “If I had thought it through, we wouldn’t be doing it. We’re already in too deep.”

Jack let out a sharp gasp as Dan delivered a particularly sharp thrust, one that sent them both sailing into the wall. “Jesus fucking Christ, Dan!” Jack exclaimed. He was horny and annoyed. Mostly horny, considering the cock buried deep inside him, but that didn’t stop him from being pissed. “In what world is fucking in rollerskates a good idea?”

“Apparently mine, so shut.” Dan pouted, bending Jack over the edge and starting up his slow thrusts again. Jack rolled his eyes and held on to the wall, moaning as each roll of Dan’s hips pressed him closer against the wall. “Oh, _fuck_ Jack, you feel so fucking good,” Dan moaned. He took one hand off Jack’s hip and slowly trailed it up his back and past the nape of his neck, grabbing a fistful of hair. He pulled roughly and Jack arched his back as Dan delivered another hard thrust that sent them rolling forward again. Next thing he knew, Dan was rolling back farther than he expected and he pulled on Jack’s hips.

“Dan, wait-!” Jack exclaimed before they both collapsed on the floor, Dan groaning in pain and Jack sighing in annoyance. Jack lifted himself off Dan and just draped himself on top of him, pouting.

“So, rollerskate sex?” Dan asked casually, as if he weren’t embarrassed enough already.

“Bad idea.” Jack huffed, followed by a giggle.

“Yeah I agree, let’s never do that again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	5. Daydreaming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by an anime I watched back in November and to this day, it still hurts my soul to think about it.

“Avi-san,” Ross’s teasing voice whispered into Dan’s ear. Dan pushed him away with a scowl, earning a low chuckle from Ross.

“Don’t call me that, Ross, it’s weird.” He pouted, pulling his hair back into a ponytail and sighing. Ross shrugged and tucked the shovel he was holding behind his neck, flipping his hair back.

“It’s not weird, you’re just not accepting it,” He said. Ross walked over to the window and stared down at the bodies pulling themselves along. Slow, always slow.

“Ross?” Dan’s voice says from behind him. He says it again, but this time it sounds….familiar.

“Rooosss?” High, lilty, and cheerful. A hand on his shoulder frightens him and when he turns, he’s face to face with _her_.

“Hey, Ross!” It was Holly. But….different. More alive than before. Brighter, pinker, happier.

Ross missed her happiness.

“H-hey, Holly,” Ross stuttered. Holly smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand, pulling him away from wherever he was and down the hall of the school, through crowds of people, all while Ross struggled to keep up with her. He was always one step behind her.

“I gotta show you something awesome! You’re gonna love it!” She giggled, pulling him up the steps until they were at the door to the roof.

“What do you want to show me, Holly?” Ross asked, a bit breathless. Both from being pulled along and by her.

She just smiled and pushed the door open, signaling for Ross to enter. He walked out onto the roof, and was greeted by….the gardening club’s plants.

“Ta-da!” Holly exclaimed, bouncing onto one foot and opening her arms wide.

“What am I looking at?” Ross focused on the plants until Holly pulled him over to the railing.

“Not those, silly,” she giggled, “I’m talking about the _view_.” She turned Ross’s body towards the direction of the city and squeezed his arms. “Isn’t it beautiful?” She sighed happily.

Ross had stopped looking at the view and was now focused on Holly.

“Yeah. Beautiful.” Holly looked up at him and her cheeks turned a dusty pink before she let go of him.

“I….I should go meet up with Jon.” Ross’s heart broke a bit at the sound of Jon’s name. The one constant that kept Ross from making any kind of move on Holly. He respected them both too much to hurt them that way.

“Oh. Well okay. I should get going too, I’m meeting up with Arin and Dan to-” Ross was cut off by Holly hugging him. She hugged him before, but something about this one…it was different. And he knew it was different.

“You’re my best friend, Ross,” She whispered. Ross wrapped his arms around her and hugged back, never wanting to let her go. But she had to leave.

Ross was first to pull away. When he did, Holly’s head was bowed and she didn’t meet his eyes.

“You’re my best friend too.” He said. She still didn’t look up. “Holly?” He touched her shoulder. She groaned. But…it didn’t sound like her.

The atmosphere around them changed immediately. Holly’s brightness seemed to fade and she went limp. Her hair went from its usual bright pink to a dull color, and her skin seemed to take on a sickly shade of grey.

“H-Holly?” Ross stuttered again. He couldn’t make a move, but Holly seemed to inch closer. She raised her head, and Ross froze. This wasn’t Holly.

Her eyes were dull and lifeless, her jaw seemed to be barely connected to her face, and she began to twitch. She slowly raised her arm, then slashed at Ross. He barely avoided her hit and fell to the ground. She roared; a horrible, deafening sound, and lunged towards him. His mouth opened to scream.

“ _ROSS!_ ” Dan’s voice pulled him out of his reverie. He blinked several times before he could comprehend that yes, he was indeed alive and no, Holly wasn’t around.

Holly being gone hurt him more than being alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	6. Too Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Septibang!

“Jack, what the hell are you wearing?!” Dan exclaimed as Jack walked into the room. Well, not walked. He more or less waddled in, considering the garment wound tightly around his hips and torso. He was dressed in a pewter blue mini dress with a sky blue sash around the waist. He looked very cute, yet extremely uncomfortable.

“I don't know!” He whined, clearly uncomfortable in his outfit. “I don't know why this is so small!” 

“Well what size did you get?” Dan gets off the bed and goes to stand in front of Jack, who pouted up at him.

“It said medium…” Jack whimpered, attempting to move but freezing at the sound of the fabric straining against his skin.

“Child's medium or Adult medium?” Jack gave him a baffled look.

“There's a difference?"

“Oh god.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	7. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayy, septiplier kissing, that's cool right?

“Just do it.”

Mark kept repeating this to himself as he stood in front of Jack. They had went out on a date. Their first date, actually. Now here they were: standing in front of Mark’s door and fidgeting like they were nervous teens.

Who was Mark kidding? He basically was a nervous teen with the way he acted tonight. He was a blushing mess around Jack, who seemed so casual until now. 

“So? I had a fun night.” Jack smiled at him. Mark’s breath caught in his throat and he chuckled as he nodded in response.

“Yeah, I did too. So I'll just-” Mark was cut off by Jack leaning forward and planting a kiss on his lips. Mark inhaled sharply through his nose before Jack pulled away. 

“I'll call you when I get back to my room?” Jack pointed back to the car they drove in, which was still waiting in front of the house.Mark nodded again and Jack smiled. “Cool. Bye Mark!” Jack ran off towards the car and Mark was left there.

“Bye Jack.” God, he was so fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	8. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some good ol' Ninja Ship Party

Brian had spent all day preparing for his date with Dan tonight. He'd gotten all dressed up and spent all day preparing dinner and finding the right candles to set the mood. So, believing that Dan would love the set up, Brian laid himself out on the couch for a small break.

His break was short lived by rasp knocks at the door followed by Dan calling out Brian's name.

“Bri? You home?” Brian walked up to the door and unlocked it, revealing Dan. Dan was holding a box, wrapped haphazardly in black and yellow wrapping paper. Brian chuckled to himself as he allowed Dan to enter.

“Hello, Daniel. Glad you could make it,” Brian said, directing Dan to the dining room.

“It's date night! I wouldn't miss this for the world, babe.” Dan winked. Brian fought back the blush as they entered the dining room and Dan gasped.

“Holy shit, Brian,” Dan shoved the gift into his arms as he walked up to the table. He inhaled and Brian could just see him quiver in anticipation. “You made all this?” Brian nodded. “Just for our date night?” Another nod.

“Nice, right? I spent all day on it and-” Brian began before Dan chuckled.

“God, you're so gay for me.” Brian frowned at Dan and shoved the present back at him.

“Looks like someone won't be getting  _ dessert  _ tonight.” Dan's face fell as Brian walked back into the living room.

“Brian, wait!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	9. Danny Tries To Woo Suzy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this says it all

“Suzy! What do I have to do to get you to go out with me?” Danny asked. Well, pleaded was a more appropriate term. He had been trying to ask Suzy out for over a month now, but she wasn't going for it. Danny didn't know why. He'd gotten Arin’s permission, he got advice from Dan, hell he even started wearing regular clothes like they asked him to (apparently people aren't as attracted to the spandex as he thought them to be).

So why wasn't she saying yes?

“Why do you want to go out, anyway?” Suzy interrogated, raising a brow. Danny shrugged.

“Because you're hot and I wanna bang you. Now  _ please _ -!” Danny was on his knees, begging at this point. Suzy clicked her tongue in disapproval.

“It's answers like  _ that  _ that make people not wanna go out with you.” Danny huffed. “Look, if you're serious about this date thing, you need to be sincere and not bring up that you want to bang. It's disrespectful.”

Danny let out a defeated sigh. He'd have to swallow his pride and get  _ emotional. _

“Because I think you're cool and nice and pretty and smart and when I'm not jerking off, I think about what it'd be like to hold your hand and tell you how beautiful you are and that you deserve so much more than the shit people give you on a daily basis,” Danny confessed.

“Hm. That's the best you can do?”

“For right now, yeah.” Suzy nodded her head and stood up from her desk.

“Pick me up at 7, then.” She patted Danny's head and walked off, leaving him speechless and excited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	10. Negabang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote about my boy, Negabang, because I couldn't resist.

“ **Your body is weak. I’m only here because of that. I want to make you _stronger_.** ” Dan doesn’t recognize this voice, but it seems to be present in all of his dreams. He looks around at the dark space around him, and tries to find the source of the voice.

“Why me?,” Dan goes to take a step forward, but his foot doesn’t hit ground. It just seems to phase through into the eternal nothingness beneath him and he’s floating now, floating in this place that doesn’t even seem to exist in their plane.

“ **Because, Leigh,** ” the voice speaks, causing Dan to cringe at the use of his birth name, “ **Very few mortals can contain a spirit as powerful as myself. You can hold me very well, but your body, its cracks, it makes it harder for me to control you.** ” Dan pushes himself forward, the voice coming closer as he floats.

“Control me?” Dan doesn’t understand this dream. He’s been having these weird dreams for years now, but this time.

This time it feels too real to be a mere dream.

“ **Yes, Leigh. _Control you_ , because that’s what I do.**” the voice said matter-of-factly, as if that answer was as obvious as the color of the sky.

“What even are you?” Dan swims out in the darkness, pushing himself forward until he collides with a smooth glass-like surface. He places his hands on the surface and attempts to peer through, finding nothing but darkness.

“ **Isn’t it obvious?** ” Dan shakes his head and he hears the voice sigh. “ **I’m a demon of sorts. You could say I’m akin to an incubus, but let’s not go into specifics.** ”

“You said you’re only here to make me stronger,” Dan spoke, “so why mention the fact that you’re an incubus or whatever?”

“ **I _meant_ that I’m only speaking to you now to inform you of this,** ” the voice sounded annoyed now, “ **Thought that after all this time, it’d be polite to let my host know that I’m gonna be making some changes.** ”

“What do you mean ‘all this time’?”

“ **Oh, Leigh,** ” Dan can practically hear the smirk in its voice, “ **I’ve been here for years, pushing you down the right path. And soon everything will fall into place.** ”

“Who do you think you are?” Dan spits out. The voice chuckles, and Dan freezes at the familiarity it holds.

“ **It’s not who I think I am, Leigh.** ” The voice is clear and close and Dan feels his chest grow tight. The glass wall shatters, a deafening noise and then he’s face to face with the source of the voice. The air around him grows thinner as he faces what is undoubtedly a replica of himself, giving him a sick and twisted smile as his body distorts.

“ **It’s what I think _we_ can become.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	11. Desperate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Brian make out in the Grump Space bathroom

Dan’s hands fell to Brian’s hips as the shorter male pinned him against the wall. Their lips were pressed together and their breathing was ragged as Dan pulled Brian closer.

“You’ve been teasing me all goddamn day, Dan,” Brian mumbles against his lips, “Always with these fuckin’ hips.” He’s back to kissing him and Dan can’t suppress the moan that passes through when Brian’s hands grab at his ass.

Dan has to remember their surroundings: the Grump Space’s bathroom, and if he recalls, Arin complained about needing to use it 5 minutes before Brian cornered him. Dan wanted to tell Brian that they needed to stop, but he couldn’t find the words, let alone get them out if he even had the chance.

Brian’s hands are on his lower back, pushing up his t-shirt and the gentle touch of his palms on Dan’s bare skin are driving him insane. Dan feels Brian’s tongue push past his lips and he doesn’t even fight against it, just lets it happen as his back arches. He feels his body pressing against Brian and he knows that Brian is enjoying this, reveling in the fact that he’s making Dan fall apart.

Brian grabs at Dan’s thighs and he lifts them up, using his strength to keep Dan pressed against the wall as he wraps Dan’s legs around his hips. He hums as he slides his hand up to the back of Dan’s neck and grabs at his curls, giving them a tug. He smirks against Dan’s lips as the man groans, and Brian’s completely prepared to go further until there’s a frantic knock at the door.

“Dammit, guys, I need to use the bathroom, can you fuck somewhere else?!” Arin’s pleading voice calls from the other side as Brian drops Dan’s legs from around his hips.

“Guess we’ll have to try this some other time.” Brian says, giving Dan a quick peck on the lips before he opens the door and walks out the bathroom, leaving a flustered Dan and an aggravated Arin behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


	12. Hanson Singing Careless Whisper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arin and Charlie listen to some 80s music while Arin attempts breakfast, then some things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is a bit different from what I usually write. I have this OC named Charlie who I ship with Arin sometimes and while listening to music I got this idea and it just....turned into this. Enjoy!

Charlie woke up and groaned into the pillow. She threw her arm over onto the opposite side of the bed, lifting their head up when their arm doesn’t hit Hanson’s body. Finding that he’s already out of bed, Charlie sits up and stretches their arms above their head, eyes looming over the room as she tried to look for signs of Hanson’s presence. His pants were still on the floor, but Charlie’s tshirt was gone, which could only mean he was wearing it. What a fucking weird switch, but Charlie was used to it by now.

“Yo, Limp Dick?” Charlie calls out as they climb out of bed and kick a pile of clothes away. She doesn’t get a response, but she can hear the faint sound of music playing from the kitchen. Charlie couldn’t smell breakfast, which made them frown. They enjoyed when Hanson cooked them Morning After pancakes, even though they’d never tell him that.

They caught sight of Hanson’s own shirt, the plaid flannel that Charlie found super cute (they had made the mistake of telling him that one day and proceeded to get teased by it).They pulled it own, buttoning it as they exited their bedroom. The faint music was sounding a little clearer, and Charlie snorted as they realized what it was.

They tiptoed to the kitchen and there was Hanson, nodding his head as he sings along to the song.

“I never took you for an 80s boy,” Charlie chuckles, shocking Hanson. He jumps and turns to face Charlie, face red and a bashful smile on his lips.

“You can’t ever go wrong with Wham.” He replies.

“You’re a fucking meme for choosing this song.” Charlie hops onto the counter and swings their legs.

“You got a problem with Careless Whisper?”

“Of course I don’t, I just find it funny that you want to listen to this.”

“Don’t try to stifle my fun just because you’d rather strip to Def Leppard than to George Michael’s beautiful vocals.” Charlie chuckled, covering their face as they snorted. Hanson smiled and stood in front of them. Charlie felt their face heating up when Hanson leaned in close to their face.

“What are you looking at?”

“Not looking, I’m listening.”

“Listening to what?”

“Your snort. It’s cute.” He kisses their forehead, and Charlie lightly pushes him away.

“It’s not, but I appreciate you lying to me for the sake of the after breakfast blowjob.”

“As enticing as that sounds, I’ll have to leave after breakfast. Dan called me this morning, says that we have a meeting today.” Charlie frowned.

“Bleh, you can be late, it’s your company.” 

“I know, but even big important business guys like myself need to set an example for his employees.”

“You play video games for a living, can you really consider yourself a ‘Business Guy’ with that?” Hanson gasped in feign shock.

“Excuse, you know it’s harder than it looks.” Charlie chuckled and nodded as they grabbed Hanson’s hand.

“I know, dude, just teasing.” Hanson leans forward and kisses them, cupping their cheek in his palm.

Charlie would never admit it, but they loved kissing Hanson. They got this little spark in their belly every time their lips touched and they were always breathless once he pulled away. Charlie didn’t know why this happened. Maybe Hanson’s just a really good kisser.

“You’re beautiful.” Hanson whispers, catching Charlie off-guard. They sputter and laugh nervously, almost unsure of what to say in response. He had called them ‘sexy’, ‘hot’, even ‘gorgeous’ in the throes of passion, but he never straight out called them beautiful.

“I know I am, I appreciate you telling me something I already know.” Charlie quips, and Hanson boops their nose, earning another giggle from Charlie.

“I know, but I just…” he’s looking them in their eyes as he trails off, and Charlie can feel the spark again. God, they’re not even kissing, this shouldn’t be happening. “I had this overwhelming feeling to let you know.”

“Thanks.” Charlie looks down at their entwined hands. This was too romantic, too relationship-like. They pull their hands apart and ball them into fists. There’s an awkward silence that follows as they both avoid each other’s eye contact, knowing that they’ve crossed something that they never meant to even step into.

Music, Charlie remembers the music playing. They bet that the song is making them feel this way.

“You should get going.” Charlie says.

“But breakfast?”

“You don’t want to be late.” Charlie hops off the counter and slides past Hanson to shut off the bluetooth speaker.

“Oh.” Hanson sounds dejected, and Charlie hates that.

20 minutes later, Hanson’s walking out of Charlie’s apartment door. “Don’t forget to show up for work.” he reminds them.

“Gotcha. I’ll see you there.” Hanson leans close to them, and Charlie leans back. Hanson frowns, walks back, and leaves.

“Fuck,” Charlie whispers under their breath. They shut the door, pressing their forehead against it as they let out a shaky breath.

They were in love with Hanson. They can’t deny it, they realized this long ago. But they could never do anything about it. Arin was married, and this was just sex. Shameful, amazing sex.

Charlie swallowed, pushing the thoughts to the back of their mind as they walked to the bathroom to shower. They’d figure out the basics of it all later.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://avibang-bang.tumblr.com/). Send some requests over!


End file.
